1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to keypads and, more particularly, to a keypad used in an electronic device having a touch screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch screens are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as, mobile phones. Many mobile phones have a touch screen as the only input unit, and users can input commands using the touch screen. However, touch screens are slippery, which can be a problem for users trying to input commands quickly such as when playing a game. Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device having a keypad to solve the above-mentioned problem.